


A Non-Exhaustive Report of Miracles Performed by the Principality Aziraphale, in the Twelve Hours After [Redacted], Forwarded to the Archangel Gabriel

by sparklespiff



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Lists, M/M, Memos, Post-Canon, assorted implied kinks, not crack but like crack-adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff
Summary: Table for two (2), The Ritz Restaurant, LondonExactly what the title says.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [factorielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/gifts).



> She explicitly asked for this. To everyone else, I apologize.

  * Table for two (2), The Ritz Restaurant, London
  * Water to wine, 1811 Chateau d'Yquem
  * Water to single malt scotch whisky, Black Bowmore 1964 First Edition
  * Creation of one (1) four-poster bed, king size, with silk sheets
  * Creation of one (1) bowl containing whipped cream
  * Creation of one (1) bowl containing caramel sauce
  * Genital reconfiguration
  * Genital reconfiguration, refractory period not included
  * Creation of handcuffs, two (2) sets
  * Banishment of handcuffs, two (2) sets
  * Creation of one (1) bowl containing organic strawberries
  * Genital reconfiguration, snake
  * Genital reconfiguration, human, including self-lubricating asshole _*Note: Not standard equipment_




	2. Chapter 2

**Memo to Sandalphon:**

Sandalphon, my man,

Can I officially declare Aziraphale Not My Department? Because I'm officially declaring Aziraphale Not My Department.

Take care of this for me. Thanks!

GABRIEL

**Memo to Miracle Department:**

Please be advised reports on the Principality Aziraphale are to be discontinued until further notice.

Best,  
Sandalphon (Archangel)


End file.
